Just a One Night Stand
by OrganicChemist
Summary: As the first rays of sun light whispered through the curtains Kagome found herself tangled amongst forest green sheets, limbs feeling heavy.KagxKurama/Youko


As the first rays of sun light whispered through the curtains Kagome found herself tangled amongst forest green sheets, limbs feeling heavy. Blinking lazily she half-heartedly glanced around the room. It was well kept, with dark walls and modern dark wood furniture. The brown curtains lightly swayed with the morning's breeze.

Lazily turning her head to the left she found a very naked man laying face down. Blinking once Kagome's sleep fogged mind sluggishly attempted to make sense of the situation. Suddenly the man groaned turning his head displaying his handsome face. Blue eyes widened and cheeks heated as last night's memories came back in a rush.

Sensual dancing, glazed emerald eyes and heated whispers came to the forefront of her mind. _Shit._

Kagome look at the ceiling, forcibly pulling her attention away from the red head beside her. Her friends were so going to get it, they knew about her low tolerance for alcohol.

Her eye twitched in irritation as a clear image of a cheeky Yuka pushing another drink in hand, 'Kagome! It's your birthday only once a year, live a little!'

_So much for keeping an eye out for me_, tentatively glancing at the man beside her she mentally sighed, _at least he's attractive... who's kidding this guy is like sex on a platter_.

Deciding that it was best to get out of here as soon as possible, Kagome quietly begin to pull herself up. It would be better to avoid any confrontation, the awkwardness of a drunken night's mistake as something she wanted to avoid besides with his looks; she was probably just another knoch on his bed post.

Reaching a sitting position Kagome thanked whatever gods that while not really capable of holding her drinks, she was never one to get a bad hangover. Only the faintest twinge of a head ache was the result of the club's over-indulge.

Looking down she considered her next obstacle, a well toned arm crossing he lap and a hand passively holding her right hip. Taking hold of his wrist Kagome attempted to gently extract the appendage.

Before she knew it the arm flexed and she was once again lying flat on the mattress. The man had straddled her completely, his masculine warmth surrounding her in a languid, powerful presence as he settled himself securely around her hips. For long silent moment they looked at each other, heated memories of the night's activities playing in their eyes.

He elegantly leaned forward, caging her head easily between his arms. Kagome's face felt searing hot, and probably resembled a ripe tomato. A faint smirk appeared on the man's face as he lowered, resting his head against hers.

"Good morning," his voice, calm and cultured caused her to swallow. His long red hair fell lightly against her cheeks, curtaining them from the rest of the world.

"…Good morning," she was finally able to get out. The man nuzzled his nose against hers, "uh, about last night, I-"

The man interrupted her by capturing a deep and sinful kiss from her lips. Wide sapphire eyes met lidded green and gold as he released her lips, "was wonderful" he said softly.

Kagome's heart began to race and heat began to build in her abdomen as he leaned down for another intense kiss. Her arms came up to clutch his shoulders as his hand fisted in her hair.

She acquiesced to his unspoken demand, slowly responding to his deep, drugging kisses, his tongue pushing almost aggressively into her mouth as if trying to lay claim on her.

A sharp nip on her bottom lip shocked back to reality, she pulled away from the hot, sucking pressure of his mouth abruptly.

Breathless she looked at the face hovering above hers. A husky whimper escaped her throat when he moved his attention to the sensitive column of her throat when denied access to her mouth. The feel of his warm lips and raspy tongue against her delicate skin made her eyes glaze over with growing lust, and it was quite awhile before she could force herself to refocus and to concentrate with great difficulty on the situation. "Wait," she whimpered, "I'm not… *gasp* I'm not that type of girl."

"You think I would want you if you were." His lilting voice was growing rougher, lower in pitch, and the vibrations against her throat made her shiver with anticipation.

His jade eyes flecked with swirling gold pierced into hers as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

His voice was a low, almost soundless whisper, "_Do_ _you really want me to stop__?_"

She felt her heart beating rapidly, almost as if it was about to jump right out of her chest, her eyes wide as his lips brushed lightly against the line of her jaw, as he resettled himself over her smaller form, as his scent enveloped her. Position secured, he proceeded to sit up with a lazy, feline grace that made her stare. Her dazed blue eyes noted his broad shoulders, pale pectorals that tapered downwards to a flat, sleek abdomen. _Yep sex on platter_.

Kagome didn't know why she wasn't fighting; it was as if there was a voice inside her head telling not to resist this male and to give in to her attraction to him…

It was becoming increasingly difficult to think, and by the time Kagome managed to pull herself out of this sexual haze once more, his hands were following various light scars adorning her chest, abdomen and down to the pick hued scar on her hip.

_This was wrong, last night I had alcohol as an excuse but now.._.

"hum…curious," came his lilting voice.

_Fight it._

And Kagome did.

* * *

Thanks to those who read my writing, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. I'm not sure if I should continue this so please let me know what you think!


End file.
